If Heaven
by AirForceInTraining
Summary: Sara's past comes back with a vengeance when she calls San Francisco to talk to some friends. Now the one thing she's terrified of can finish what he started, Killing her.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the names you have never heard on teh show before.

If Heaven

Chapter One

Sara Sidle sat on the couch in the break room of the Las Vegas Crime Lab where she and the others worked as CSI's. It was a slow night and she was sitting there with no one else in there. So Sara whipped out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"San Francisco Crime Lab," A familiar Female voice said.

"Wow Jessica. Could you sound more annoyed?" Sara smirked and the Girl laughed.

"Sara girl, you have no idea. By the way it's been forever since we talked and years since you stopped by. Incase Las Vegas has dimmed your mind that translates to get your ass back here," Jessica Thomas smirked.

"I would if I could Jess," Sara smiled. "Problem is I'm working."

"So why are you calling Sara?" Jessica said but before Sara could answer.

"Sara's on the phone?!" A familiar male voice said in the background. "SARA GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE GIRL!"

Sara laughed, "Is it really that bad?"

There was a click so she knew she was now on speaker phone there.

"You left us to take the blame for that stunt you pulled on your last night here," Aaron said.

"I wasn't the one who thought of it," Sara said.

"You liar," Stephen said walking in.

"I only owned the super soakers and you were the ones who wanted to start the war in the hallway. I only did in the break room first. Besides Aaron was the one who soaked Ted," Sara said remembering that time when Aaron soaked her old supervisor on accident.

"Sure," Aaron said.

"So how's Las Vegas?" Stephen asked.

"Boring as hell," Sara smirked.

"See. Come back here and we'll go boozing, partying, and possibly re-hire you cos we have a spot open," Jessica said.

"Wait. You three scared of another one of the new csi's there? You're screwed," Sara said with a smirk.

"Ted doesn't realize that though," Stephen said and Jessica laughed.

"Stephen told her that he loves poisonous snakes and has some in his office but one excaped awhile ago," Jessica said and Sara laughed.

"It worked," Stephen said.

"We've run out of people, Sara," Aaron pouted. "Besides, We're more fun then the people there and we love you."

"Sucking up is one thing I'm immune to when it comes to you Aaron," Sara said.

"Damn," He said. "Well we are fun."

Sara looked through the glass wall as she could see Greg blasting music and dancing a bit as he did his lab work.

"Well, you have a few challengers," Sara said.

"What?! Okay that's it. Either you come back or we're taking off work and going there to kidnap you," Jessica said.

Sara shook her head with a grin, "You're gonna kidnap me?"

Nick walked in as she said that and shot a questioning look at her but she shook her head at him.

"Yeah, and we'll get you really drunk and take you partying so you'll be begging to stay," Stephen said.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Ted said from their side.

"We're planning on us going to kidnap Sara," Jessica said.

"You aren't going to kidnap me idiots," Sara said with a smile.

"I'll turn a blind eye," Ted said. "Hello Sara."

"Hey," Sara said and then Grissom walked in.

"Sara we got a case for you and Nick," Grissom said.

"Alright. I gotta go guys," Sara said in the phone.

"Watch your back Sara," Aaron said.

"We're coming to get you eventually," Jessica said.

"And we're bringing super soakers," Stephen said.

"Fine, but no super soakers," Sara said and they disconnected.

"Super soakers?" Grissom asked.

"Long story," Sara said.

"Alright then. DB at the Tropicana," Grissom said.

Good or bad? Review

Preview of next chapter:

"Sara someone's waiting for you in the break room," Warrick said..............

"Grissom I need tonight off," Sara said.

"The next two days off too," Aaron said.

"Why?" Grissom asked.

"Look if we don't do this thing then she and probably us are going to end up killed so give her the damn off time before we kick your ass already," Jessica said.


	2. Chapter Two

If Heaven

Chapter Two:

1 week later...

"Sara someone's waiting for you in the break room," Warrick said and she turned.

"Who?" Sara asked.

"They just told me to tell you that they're here to borrow some of your super soakers for some party," Warrick said confused and Sara grinned.

"Idiots," Sara muttered as she walked in there and saw Aaron and Jessica there waiting.

"So we're gonna get you packed to kidnap you now," Aaron smirked.

"You wish," Sara said.

"True but they don't know that," Aaron said.

"Ignore Aaron over here, but we're actually here to bring you to notify you of a case that you probably need to come for," Jessica said.

Sara raised an eyebrow, "Which one?"

"The one which is most likely the reason you left," Aaron said.

"Which isn't going to be discussed here," Sara said knowing exactly which one they were talking about. "Um, come on."

The three headed to Grissom's office where she walked in and found him.

"Grissom I need tonight off," Sara said.

"The next two days off too," Aaron said.

"Okay tonight and the next to days off," Sara said.

"Why?" Grissom asked.

"We'd tell you but then we'd have to kill you," Aaron smirked and Sara turned to him.

"Aaron shut up," She said with a laugh in her voice before turing to Grissom again. "Personal reasons."

"Catherine's on leave right now because of Lindsey so I'm not so sure about-" Grissom started.

"I really need this Grissom," Sara said.

"Look if we don't do this thing then she and probably us are going to end up killed so give her the damn off time before we kick your ass already," Jessica said.

"I expect a full explination when you return," Grissom said a little angered.

"Thanks," Sara said then Grissom heard her as the three left. "I'm gonna kill you Jessica."

"I got you the damn off time and we'll get the order, go partying and then you'll come back if we don't succeed in keeping you in San Fran," Jessica said.

"Not as long as Alec is there," Sara said and the rest of the voices faded out.

Grissom sighed and then Nick started to walk by.

"Nick!" Grissom called.

"Yeah?" He asked walking in Grissom's office.

"I had to give Sara the next 3 days off because of personal reasons I'm told," Grissom said.

"You want me to call Cath?" Nick said.

"If you would," Grissom said.

"I'm dead," Nick groand.

"Hey girl," Stephen said hugging Sara when they entered the SF crime lab.

"Hey Stephen," Sara smiled.

"You're looking good," Stephen said when they separated.

Sara then was pulled into a tight hug again which made her laugh at the lab rat.

"Brian," Sara laughed and he pulled away with a glare.

"You left but you're staying now. Got it Sara?" He said.

"Sure Bri," Sara said rolling her eyes.

"Not funny," He said.

"Anyways we just stopped by to say hey," Jessica said.

"Yeah we gotta get going if we're gonna make it to the court house," Sara said.

"Good luck Sar-Bear," Aaron smirked to the two as they left.

Sara turned around and glared, "When I get back you're dead."

The group laughed and then Jessica and Sara left.

"Your honor this is getting ridiculous. Every 3 years my client has to leave work to adhere to miss Sidle's business. My client is a stable man who is taking care of their child. There is no proof of why he would even come near Miss Sidle in any harmful manor," Alec Anderson's lawyer said and Sara closed her eyes a second.

"There is proof. In the past they had a relationship which got abusive, and after he was released from jail threats were being said," Jessica -acting as Sara's Lawyer- said.

"Mr. Anderson has gone through Psycological therapy and is cured of those angered rages your honor," Anderson's Lawyer said.

"My ass," Jessica muttered and Sara got a small smile.

"Restraining order is declined," the judge said and Sara felt a really bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Mommy!" Emily said and Sara turned to see her 7 year old daughter over there.

"Emily," Alec said but she was yelling.

"I wanna talk to Mommy!" Emily said.

Sara looked Alec in the eye as they stood and he glared at her darkly.

"Only a minute Emily," he said as if he hated the idea.

Emily ran over to Sara who hugged her daughter.

"Mommy I wanna come with you," She whispered.

"I know Em, but you aren't allowed," Sara said back stroking her daughter's hair.

"I wanna at least see you," Emily pouted.

"I live far away baby," Sara said and kissed Emily. "I need to get going Emily. I love you."

Sara gave Emily a card, "Call me whenever you need to alright?"

"I will," Emily said hugging Sara before going back over by Alec.

They walked out and as Sara got in her car Alec came over.

"Watch your back Sara," he said to her before walking away.

Sara and Jessica got in the car.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jessica asked sounded defeated.

"Is it too late to change my name," Sara joked solumnly.

Jessica smirked, "Let's stop by the lab to see if anyone wants to come for a drink. You deserve it."

"Jess no one at my lab knows. No on in Las Vegas knows. What if Alec shows up there?" Sara asked.

"Then you have permission to pull your gun on him," Jessica said and Sara gave a dry chuckle. "Just stick by the others in Las Vegas, and when you're home lock all your doors."

"Ever since he got out of jail I've done that. 2 locks on the door, and another in my room," Sara said sighing. "I knew this was going to happen."

"So what are you going to do?" Jessica asked.

"I'll think of something," Sara said and Jessica started driving to the lab. "Emily has grown huh?"

"Looks just like you," Jessica smiled.

Sara smiled genuinely, "'I know....I wish I could be there for her Jess."

"The court made a mistake. One of these days they'll realize it," Jessica said.


	3. Chapter Three

"To Sara returning from the grateful dead known as Las Vegas," Brian said and they laughed clinking beer bottles.

"I wish I could come back a lot of times guys but my work is killer. I've been pulling doubles and triples a lot lately," Sara said.

"That sucks," Ted said. "Well then you better booze up Sar, cos you might not be able to for awhile."

"Yeah," Sara smirked.

"Bet I can still chug faster than you," Aaron said.

"You're on," Sara said and just when they were about to start her cell rang. "Jess answer it and tell them to wait a second."

"Go!" Stephen said.

"Chug, chug chug!" was the voices that greeted Catherine when she called Sara and the phone picked up.

"Hold one one second Sara's almost done," Jessica said and Catherine raised an eyebrow.

Doing what? Catherine thought.

Then cheers were heard.

"Rematch!" Aaron said.

"I'd just kick your ass again," Sara grinned before answering the phone. "Yeah?"

"Were you just having a chugging contest Sara?" Catherine asked.

Catherine was in the break room with everyone waiting to see if Sara could come back, so they all looked at Catherine when she said that.

"Yeah, but I didn't start it," Sara said.

"You just won a chugging contest? Where the hell are you?" Catherine asked and Nick laughed hearing that.

"Sara won a chugging contest. Ha!" He said and Warrick laughed too.

"I'm in San Francisco right now," Sara said and then there was yelling heard again.

"Come on!" Stephen said.

"Go!" Jessica said.

"Great, I'm going to have a group of drunk CSI's tomorrow," Ted said and everyone laughed.

Sara chuckled, "Why do you ask Catherine?"

"Because we were wondering if you could come in but I guess not," Catherine said.

"No!" Brian said when he lost against Stephen.

"I'm the kind of the world!" Stephen yelled.

Sara laughed along with the others, "I'm sorry, but I have 2 more days here."

Catherine was a bit in shock by what she was hearing on Sara's side and looked at the others.

"So there's no way?" Catherine asked.

"What's going on Catherine?" Sara said before Catherine heard a voice in the back going 'I'd kick your ass from here to China, Sara.'

Catherine was a little taken back.

Sara glared at Stephen before going to Catherine, "Wait a second Cath. I need a minute."

Sara handed the phone to Jessica as the waitress came over with more beers.

"Count of three. 1.2.3," Jessica said and they started chugging.

"You guys are going to sick tomorrow," Aaron laughed and Sara flipped him off.

Sara slammed down the empty bottle down first, "hell yeah."

Jessica slapped Sara's hand while Stephen set his down second.

"Damn," he said.

Sara took the phone again, "What's going on Cath?"

"I don't wanna know what's going on over there," Catherine said a little surprised. "We have a case. Is there any way you can come."

Sara looked at them and everything, "When do you need me back?"

The others looked at her and she put a hand up in surrender.

"Tomorrow when your shift usually starts," Catherine said.

"Let me bargin a sec," Sara said covering the phone but Catherine still heard it faintly. "Look, I gotta get back. Wanna come party Vegas style?"

The guys turned to Ted.

"We do have a lot of time off on our plates," Brian said.

Ted sighed, "You all can go, but I need to stay."

"That sucks. Come on," Sara said and the others agreed.

"Can't sorry," he said.

Sara sighed and picked up the phone, "I'll be in tomorrow."

Catherine hung up the phone and looked at them.

"What was going on?" Grissom asked.

"She's coming in tomorrow, but she was drinking with a few friends and I think she won a few chugging contests," Catherine said a little bemused.

"We are talking about Sara right?" Nick said.

"Yeah," Catherine said.

"Guess we need to start drinking with her then," Warrick said getting looks.

"We can all crash at your place," Brian said.

"Yeah I have a guest bedroom and my couch pulls out," Sara said.

"Good," Aaron said, "but what are we going to do when you go to work?"

"Hang out here. I'll try to get off early," Sara said as they set their stuff in the living room of her house.

"Got a killer hangover?" Jessica asked.

"Understatement," Sara said, "But it got my mind of Alec so I'm good."

"Good," Stephen said.

Sara looked at her clothes which were kind of Party clothes. She was wearing tight black pants, and a red tank.

"I think I should change before heading in," Sara said and Brian stopped her.

"Go on in like that," Brian said. "Show them the San Fran look."

"Fine," Sara said putting on her short leather jacket. "I'll be back."

"Later girl," Stephen and the others said.

"Bye Sar-bear," Aaron smirked and then Sara turned to him and they started play fighting.

"What the hell happened to you?" Nick asked when Sara walked in wearing those clothes but they were soaked and she looked a little cranky.

"I got in a fight," she said.

"With a pool?" Catherine asked.

"Super soakers," Sara said flipping her hair behind her shoulders. "So what's the big deal?"

They looked at her a second then got down to business.


	4. Chapter Four

Author's note: Forgot to mention earlier, this is in response to NightWolf's fallen angel challenge which can be found if you talk to him. Requirements were simple: Sara has a daughter from a previous marriage, about 7, fight between Sara and the ex in some way or another, and a crazy group of people from San Fran help out Sara. Simple eh?

Airforceintraining

If Heaven

Chapter four.

"Before you go to check out the scene Sara, I need to talk with you in my office," Grissom said and walked out.

"Damn," Sara said standing.

"Sara," Nick said and she turned at the door. "Why'd you go to San Francisco?"

"I had to go to court," Sara said.

"Did you win?" Catherine asked.

"Not even close," Sara said walking out then.

She entered Grissom's office and waited.

"Close the door and take a seat," He said.

Sara did and sat in the chair facing Grissom.

"So what's your explination of why you had to leave?" he asked and Sara froze.

She forgot he told her that he needed a full explination.

"Um...there was this case I was involved in when I was in San Francisco that I had to go to court for," Sara said.

"5 years after?" he questioned.

"Yeah," Sara said.

"Would this be like that last case you had to go back for 3 years ago about if I recall?" Grissom asked and I bit my lip.

"Yeah," Sara said.

"So what's the truth?" he asked.

Sara's phone started to ring, "Hold on a second."

She saw it was her home number and answered.

"What do you need?" Sara asked.

"For you to listen," Jessica said. "Alec dropped by a lovely package. Emily's here and apparently he doesn't want custody anymore."

"He left Emily at my house?" Sara said and Grissom raised an eyebrow but was ignored.

"Yeah, we were here though," Jessica said. "More importantly, he knows where you live Sara. Probably knows where you work to."

"Well he can't pull anything at my work," Sara said.

"No but he can in the parking lot and shit," Jessica said and Sara knew she was right. "When do you get off?"

"I don't know," Sara said.

"Well, Aaron is on his way down with Emily and then you can talk to her alright. Then when you get off Aaron can go with you home in case," Jessica said.

"Is Emily alright though?" Sara asked.

"Yeah," Jessica said.

"Alright. Thanks Jess," Sara said.

"Bye Sara," Jessica said and Sara hung up.

"Bad news?" Grissom asked.

"The worst. I can't explain it alright Griss. I am telling the truth when it was about a case I was involved with. I can't go on site though for at least an hour because something has come up and I need to make sure someone Is alright," Sara said.

"Who?" Grissom asked.

"It won't make any sense to you," Sara said.

"Sara who?" Grissom said annoyed.

"Please just drop it," Sara said.

"I'm ordering you to tell me Sara," He said pissed practically.

"My daughter," Sara said a bit upset as she stood. "Alright. Happy now?"

"Sara how old is she?" Grissom asked calming down seeing Sara upset.

"7," Sara asked.

"Why didn't you say anything before hand?" Grissom asked.

"Because it has nothing to do Emily," Sara said.

"Who does it have to do with?" Grissom asked.

"Grissom don't start," Sara said.

"Then tell me why you didn't get custody," Grissom said.

"Because of my job. The shifts are never ending and you know that," Sara said. "Can I wait an hour?"

"Go ahead. Tell Nick that you two have an hour before you two go," Grissom said.

Sara walked out and into the Break room where Nick and Catherine were talking.

"Nick we're gonna wait an hour before heading to the scene," Sara said.

The scene was just for her to help them with the case, get a look at how everything looked...well minus the body which was in the morgue.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"There's something I need to check on," Sara said.

"What?" Catherine asked.

"Mommy!" A voice called and Sara walked in the hallway.

Aaron was trying to keep Emily back but she slipped away and ran towards Sara. Sara picked up Emily who hugged her mom.

"Hey Em," Sara grinned.

"Heya mommy," She grinned.

"Mommy?" Catherine and Nick asked and Sara turned to them.

"Yeah," Sara said.

"We need to talk," Nick and Catherine said together.

"Give me a sec," Sara sighed and carried Emily over by Aaron.

"I called Ted and he thinks you should tell the cops here so Alec can't use Emily here against you," Aaron said quietly in case Catherine or Nick were listening from the break room door. "Got connections?"

"Yeah," Sara said. "You're sure Alec Dropped her by?"

"Yeps," Emily said. "Daddy dropped me off. He was cranky."

"I bet he was," Sara said then nodded to Aaron to follow her to the Break room door. "Do you two know if Brass is hanging around here?"

"I saw him with Greg awhile ago," Nick said.

"We'll talk after I got talk with Brass. Alright?" Sara asked dreading the conversation to come.

"Oh we'll wait," Catherine said.

Sara sat Emily down and walked with Aaron and her to the lab where Brass was leaving.

"Brass," Sara called and he walked over.

"Hey Sara," Brass greeted. "Who's the squirt?"

"That's what we need to talk about," Sara said and they went into an empty lab room. "She's my daughter."

"You're serious?" Brass said and Sara nodded.

"I need your help with something, but I don't need you to go telling everyone," Sara said hating she had to do this and apparently Brass could tell.

"I won't tell anyone," Brass said and Emily looked up at him grinning.

"You got a gun?" She said.

"Yes I so," Brass said.

"Cool," Emily said. "Mommy gosts one too."

Brass smiled at the little girl and saw Sara in her instantly, "So what's the deal Sara?"

"My ex-husband and I got in a huge fight and he got custody of Emily. Then I just went back to San Fancisco to renew a restraining order but it was denied. So he dropped Emily off without a word and left her there. So I just want to make sure he can't use this against me," Sara said.

"Do you have any custody of Emily here?" Brass asked.

"No," Sara asked. "We know Alec did it though."

"Emily told us he dropped her off and we saw him as he left," Aaron said from the door.

"I'll put an APB for him and get you temporary custody," Brass said.

"Thanks," Sara said. "Now I have to explain this to Nick and Catherine."

Brass chuckled, "Good luck."

"Thanks," Sara said sarcastically.

Sara told the two about all she told Brass.

"Why'd you leave him?" Catherine asked.

"Emily let's go get some ice cream from across the street," Aaron said and Sara nodded as they left.

"Sara?" Nick asked, bringing her back to the question.

"Why do you think I got a restraining order?" Sara asked.

"So how long was he hitting you?" Catherine asked finding it hard to imagine why someone would hit Sara of all people.

"3-4 years," Sara said. "I couldn't get out either."

"Explains one thing," Nick said and Sara looked at him. "Awhile back when we were attacked at a scene you kicked that guys ass. Self-defense isn't required because we carry a gun but you knew it."

"Still doesn't help," Sara said.

"And now he's running around with nothing holding him back," Catherine said.

"Yeah," Sara said.


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Hope you enjoy this one. This chapter is a little wonky and you might wonder why the heck I wrote this in here and all, but it had to be done.

If Heaven

Chapter Five

That night everyone was in Sara's living room and they were hanging out watching movies. Then there was a knock at the door that made the group groan as they had to pause it.

"Hurry up it's getting good," Aaron said.

"Majorly," Jessica said.

"Yeah, yeah," Sara said climbing over Stephen and answering the door. "Nick."

"Yeah, hey," he said. "Um, Brass wanted to tell you that there's no sign of Alec in Las Vegas, Henderson, or anywhere around here. We tried to call but you're phone's off."

"Yeah we're all watching movies," Sara said with a small smile.

"We'll get him Sara," Nick said.

"Thanks," She smiled.

"Take care," he said before leaving.

Sara walked back in and sat, but they didn't unpause it they were looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," they grinned and watched the movie.

Sara knew her friends thought, "he's not my boyfriend."

"Sure," They said and the great Pillow war began.

After dropping off Emily at the neighbor's who was going to baby sit Sara slipped on her jacket as the gang got ready.

"Alright I have 2 hours to party before my shift starts," Sara said.

"Viva las vegas baby," Aaron smirked.

Sara walked into her shift wearing party chothes and then she slipped a sweater on over it not noticing Catherine who saw.

"Where'd you go?" Catherine asked.

"Taking the guys for a night on the town for a bit," Sara said.

Catherine grinned, "Grissom needs to talk to us all. Come on."

The group left and the day that they did a note was left for Sara on her porch from Alec that read "Looking foreword to seeing you soon, Alec."

Sara didn't tell anyone at her work or anything about it, she just took the day off of work without explaining anything. Emily was at school and Sara turned on the radio after taping her knuckles and then she stretched a bit before starting to pound on the punching bag. She punched it before getting a kick at it. After a few minutes she sighed and leaned against the bag out of breath. A memory of Alec slipped into her mind and she punched the bag again before stepping back with memories flowing in her mind. She then turned the music up a bit louder and started pounding and kicking for awhile more.

When Sara returned to work the next day Catherine got in about the same time.

"Have fun yesterday?" Catherine asked.

"Just caught up on some sleep," Sara said closing her lockers.

"Where'd you pick up the bruises?" Catherine asked and Sara looked at her knuckles which had bruises.

"Didn't tape it all the way with the punching bag," Sara said shrugging.

"Punching bag?" Catherine said.

"Had to punch something. Prefer a wall?" Sara smirked.

"Don't think so," Catherine said.

Sara opened the door to see Aaron there.

"Aaron. What the heck?" Sara asked letting him come in.

"Look, Sara. I'm not as oblivious as the other guys and I gotta tell you that you're freaked out about Alec," Aaron said.

"And what are you here about that for?" Sara asked and Aaron tossed her a duffel bag she caught.

"I got a week off because of a case that got too close to home," Aaron said. "In San Fran we'd go work out together and do martial arts. I highly doubt with your job now you've been doing that."

"So you're here to help," Sara said.

"Yeah. I got a week to make you at least tolerable when it comes down to kicking some ass," Aaron grinned and Sara smiled.

"Thanks," Sara said.

"Well, we got some work to do," Aaron said.

"You're tense. Tense means you're awake, and not unconscious," Aaron said to Sara who was lying on the ground.

"Well I've got my eyes closed while you walk around like an insane maniac Aaron," Sara said opening her eyes but Aaron pointed at her.

"Hey, eyes closed," Aaron said and she did.

"What's the point of this?" Sara said.

"Playing dead can save your ass one day," Aaron said walking around her. "Listen to where I am and try to follow me in your mind. You know this area, what I'll walk around. Men always have to go back for one last hit, to prove we won."

"Even if I'm knocked out?" Sara asked.

Aaron chuckled, "Even if you're dead. Now try it."

Sara sighed and relaxed as Aaron walked. She listened and followed the footsteps. Aaron whipped his foot at her but she quickly reached out and grabbed it before pulling it and making him fall to the floor.

"Good girl," Aaron said and Sara sat up. "Except my ass hurts."

Sara laughed and they both stood. He then wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and she relaxed.

"Key things when avoiding someone," He said into her ear. "Be aware of your surroundings and make obstacles. Never keep your eye off of him. And the most important thing?"

"Everything is a weapon," Sara said and Aaron whirled her around. "I need to get ready for work."

"Alrighty then. I'll go make sure Emily doesn't need help on her homework," Aaron said and Sara smiled.

"Thanks for this Aaron," Sara said.

"No problem," He grinned.

Preview of next Chapter:

Sara turned to get some sleep in her room when she saw Alec standing there, and her heart froze.

"Alec," she whispered fearfully when she then saw the baseball bat in his hand.

"Sara," he smirked wickedly.


	6. Chapter Six

If Heaven: Chapter Six

Author's note: Sorry it's been forever since I updated this. I was at school and thinking of this fic so I wrote this chapter there. Unfortunately I didn't print or email it so It was stuck on a school computer. Then when I did print it on Friday my Teacher saw it. Now that was interesting. So I got detention but finally it's posted. Next week is going to be hectic because I have AIMS testing which are those annoying end of the year standardized tests. oh goodie Rolls eyes. Later- Airforcintraining.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A week later...

Still no sign of Alec. Sara had gotten Emily enrolled at a school nearby and her neighbor watched her until Sara arrived home in the late hours. The neighbor didn't mind because her husband had about the same shift so she was on Vampire hours also. Sara had spent a bit of time with Emily before sending her off to school by walking her to the bus stop. When Sara arrived home she saw her door was unlocked.

'I thought I locked it', she thought but shrugged it off.

She walked in and closed the door locking one of the locks, the simple one, but she didn't care. Sara turned to get some sleep in her room when she saw Alec standing there, and her heart froze.

"Alec," she whispered fearfully when she then saw the baseball bat in his hand.

"Sara," he smirked wickedly.

She remembered that her gun was on the table and hopefully he hadn't.

"Alec don't do this," Sara said.

"I got away with it before," he said. "And now that I can't get arrested for being here, as far as I'm concerned you were the one who started arguing with me when we talked. You threw the first punch and I protected myself."

He lifted the bat and lightly patted it against his other palm.

"Alec," Sara started getting pretty scared remembering all the other beatings he'd set upon her before. "I swear I'll do whatever you want just please don't do this again."

She started to back up but he shook his head making her stop.

"You'll do anything huh?" he said as he walked over to her and she looked down when he stood right in front of her.

He lifted her face and looked her in the eyes.

"Alec please," She whispered as a tear fell.

He stepped back and swung the bat but she went down to the ground ducking beneath the swipe as he instincts kicked in. Sara rolled from the next one and stood.

"You've been learning things then," Alec said and Sara kept her eyes on him as she moved around the area as if she could do it blindfolded.

He threw the bat at her and she side swiped it and then he punched towards her but she dodged it and rammed him sending him over the couch. Sara ran to the door but was whirled around as she reached the lock. The punch landed in her gut and hurt like a bitch but she kneed him in the hip making him howl a little. He was too close meaning she was at risk, she knew that. Sara tried to get away and dodge the next punch to her face, but it got in the spot. She pulled her arm back and decked him straight in the jaw making him stumble back a bit. Sara didn't hesitate as she jumped and kicked him in the face, and as she whirled in the air flipped and kicked him again sending him against the table.

Sara knew the gun was there and a bad feeling settled in her stomach as Alec turned towards her with the gun in his hand. He let the bullet fly. Sara felt it scrape by her stomach slicing it, and she did as Aaron taught. She pretended it hit her in the gut and doubled over before stumbling a little against the pain and falling to the ground. She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing as she meditated. She heard Alec set the gun down then and step around the couch towards her. Sara listened and then he nudged her with his foot, but she didn't even wince.

"Bitch," he muttered.

He lifted his foot and was about to kick her when she caught the foot and pulled it as she turned. He fell hitting his head on the glass coffee table and knocking himself out. The blood started to pour and Sara looked as he didn't move. After a few seconds his breathing looked like it stopped. She slowly went over and checked for a pulse but found none. Sara let out a breath and winced at her stomach. She then grabbed her phone and dialed 911.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Nick and Catherine ran into Sara's apartment, and saw the distruction and the body. Then Nick saw Sara sitting on a bar stool as the paramedic wrapped up her stomach to stop the bleeding from the bullet that skipped against her skin.

"You should be alright," The paramedic said. "Barely even cut deep. Don't stress it and it should heal over in a few days."

Sara nodded and the paramedic left. Catherine and Nick went over there as Sara put the ice on her jaw.

"So what happened?" Nick asked.

Sara looked at him, "What does it look like happened?"

"You did some serious ass whoopin'," Nick said and Sara smiled a little.

"Let's get you out of here," Catherine said helping Sara up.

"I can't. Emily is going to get home from school in a bit," Sara said.

"I'll meet her at the bus stop," Nick said.

"We need to find you a place to sleep for awhile," Catherine said and they led Sara to one of the two cars the two drove here in.

"Where would that be?" Sara asked.

"My place. I got a lot of room you can stay with Emily at until everything is cleared out," Nick said.

"I'll drive her there," Catherine said and Nick nodded.

Catherine and Sara got in her car and started the drive towards Nick's house.

"You scared the ever living crap out of us when we heard the call to your place," Catherine said and Sara let out a dry chuckle.

"That's scary? Try having a baseball bat being swung at your head," Sara said and Catherine sighed.

"Honestly if I were in your position at that time, I'd be the one dead," Catherine said.

"I almost was. I would be if Alec wasn't a crappy shot," Sara said.

"How'd you get him to trip?" Catherine asked.

"Played dead," Sara answered.

"Once again I'd be dead," Catherine said can't believing Sara could do that much damage, "My nerves would be beyond fried."

"I don't think so. We live with enough risk in our lives that if we actually thought about it, we could do whatever," Sara said.

"Guess so," Catherine said and Sara turned on the radio.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A week later Grissom and Sara were on a scene when a guy attacked with a gun. Sara had gotten out of the guys sight and when he was about to shoot Grissom she kicked the guys hand making the gun fly before she kicked him in the gut sending him down. He pulled out another gun and Grissom tackled Sara so neither of them got shot. Sara rolled away from the next shot and stood as she ducked and rammed the guy. He tried to punch her but she caught his arm and slipped under it going behind him an pinning it to his back in a way that if he moved it broke.

"Drop the gun," Sara said and he did.

Grissom got on his cell and re-called Brass and the rest of the cops to the scene. Later that night, Grissom looked at Sara who seemed a little peeved.

"I need a vacation," Sara said.

"Why?" Grissom said.

"Two guys asses I've had to kick in a week who both were tried to kill us, and you," Sara said.

"Well if it means anything, you kick ass too," Grissom said and Sara chuckled as Brass walked over.

"So superwoman, we need a statement," Brass said.

Sara looked at Grissom who sighed, "A long nice vacation."

Brass chuckled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

No preview because I have no idea what I'm gonna do next. Help.


	7. Chapter Seven

If Heaven: Chapter Seven

Author's note: You'll be cranky with me at the end, but it had to be done. Just read and find out.

/\ /\ /\ /\ 

Vacation was granted by the gods above to Sara and Catherine agreed to take care of Emily while Sara partied with her friends back in San Francisco. The week off was spent surfing, drinking, and partying. After the week, Sara returned to work. She was changing shirts when Nick got a look at her arm as she was about to pull the other shirt over her tank top.

"Whoa there Sara," Nick said and she turned and bit her lip. "Is that what I think it is?"

"A tattoo. We got drunk alright," Sara said and Nick laughed as he walked over to get a better look.

"Nice one," He said. "Good work at least."

"Yeah," Sara said.

"Why a black panther?" Nick questioned.

"Cos they're cool," Sara shrugged and then Greg walked in.

"Sara we got a case and oh god," Greg said. "Mine's cooler."

"You have a tattoo," The two asked and Greg lifted up his shirt to reveal a dragon on his shoulder blade. "Whoa."

"Let me guess," Nick said. "Like Sara, you were out with friends-"

"And we got really drunk," Greg said.

"Sounds like a good idea at the time huh?" Sara smirked and Greg grinned.

"Yeah. Wear the tank and give Griss a shock," Greg said and Sara just shook her head. "Come on."

"Yeah," Nick said.

"Ya look good girl," Greg said and Sara shook her head tying her sweatshirt around her waist.

"Fine," Sara said closing her locker and the two boys grinned. "Lets get some coffee."

"So what'd you do in San Fran?" Greg asked as they walked.

"Just hung out and parting at the beach and other crap," Sara said.

"Fun," Nick said rolling his eyes.

"The hanging out was. We started a super soaker war at the gang's work," Sara smirked.

"Bet your old boss loved that," Greg smirked back.

"He was the one who beamed his own boss," Sara said and Nick laughed.

"Imagine Griss doing that," Nick said and Sara grinned as Greg laughed.

They walked into the break room and sat down relaxing.

"So partying," Greg said. "Any good gossipy details?"

"None I'm sharing with you," Sara said and Greg pouted getting a laugh from Nick.

"Alright then my turn. What's different about the California you than the one we know?" Nick asked.

Grissom walked in and froze when he saw Sara's tattoo.

"I'm not going to ask," He said then handed out assignments and left.

"So?" Nick asked.

"As much as I hate to say it, A lot of things," Sara said standing.

Break 

Sara sat in her room on her bed as Emily slept in her room, and the radio softly played sad country love songs. Before her was a photo album. Sara opened the first one and smiled as she looked at the pictures. Looking at the pictures, Sara had to admit she had a blast in San Francisco even though that whole thing with Alec was going on. She hung out with her friends constantly and went partying between raising a beautiful little girl. Here she was barely holding on and got a little cranky at work when it came to arguing with Grissom at times and the nagging at times from the others. They were nice as hell, Cath, Nicky, Warr, and Greggo and all, but it just wasn't the tight close knit group she was used to. She longed to live in a place near the water where she could walk outside and smell the ocean from her house. A place where she could work, raise a kid, and have fun whenever she got the chance. Sara sighed closing the album. But then she thought about how things were lately. Things were looking up now. The group slowly was coming back together and actually being civil. Maybe Sara could learn to live here still.

Break 

Sara sat at home thinking after Alec's funeral where his family was all upset. Sara wouldn't know. She didn't go. Just knowing that he was dead was good enough for her.

"What's bugging you?" Aaron asked.

"It's not over," Sara replied.

Aaron looked at her confused, "Sara, Alec's dead. How can this not be over?"

"I don't know," Sara shrugged. "I just have a feeling. This isn't going to be over yet."

"Don't look into it. As far as all of us are concerned, you're safe," Aaron replied.

"I hope so," Sara replied with a sigh.

Break 

In a remote cabin in the middle of Missouri Woods, a man stared at a letter which told him of Alec Anderson's death at the hands of his ex-wife Sara Sidle which was ruled Self-defense.

"Damn that bitch," He growled. "Killed my damn brother."

He threw down the letter and walked into the living room. He punched the glass case and ignored the pain as he reached in and pulled out a hunting rifle.

"Better watch out. Kill my brother and you'll pay," He said and lifted the gun shooting a cup in the other room with perfect aim. "Oh yeah. You'll pay."

Break 

The end.

Possible sequel if I wanna. mostly just gonna leave you hanging for awhile. Byes. Hope you enjoyed and thanks to all who reviewed.

airforceintraining


End file.
